Loving The Enemy
by Stephyb15
Summary: Miroku and her sister Jada go to Cross Academy by order of the Hunter's Association where she meets Hanabusa and the rest of the gang. But Miroku doesn't know the secrets that people are hiding from her and soon enough it might destory her. PLz R&R
1. Chapter 1

_What have you done now? I have been waiting for someone like you but you are now slipping away..._

That song rang in my head as I entered Cross Academy should I be going through with this I mean the Hunter's Association told me to come here. "Welcome to Cross Academy Miroku". Kaien said. "Look it's not like I want to be here Kaien the association told me to come here and you know what they're like". "I know that Miroku you are here as a student and your older sister is here as a teacher I'm not stupid". "You caught us out Kaien I need to use different techniques". My sister Jada replied.

"Jada it is good to see you". Kaien and my sister had a history yeah she is his age whatever that is. "Kaien always a pleasure we don't want to be here it is hard enough since we've grown up to hate vampires but that is the way it is as long as I get the day classes". Jada said. I saw a white haired boy standing there looking over us judging. "Ah a Kiryu how lovely come down Zero don't be afraid". Jada said. "Jesh make it obvious sister while we're here I don't know you". I replied. Zero jumped down giving us both a warning look I gave him a small smile. "I'm Miroku a new student".

"Obviously". "You two can stay at the old dorm it would be better that way". Kaien said. Jada and I both nodded then walked towards the old dorm I felt pain in my neck again. "The wound has opened again shit". "You're kidding keep an eye out for vampires then". Jada warned. I nodded then we went our different ways eager to check out the place.

Hanabusa's POV

Jesh that was a hard class I swear I hate Yagari for life that would never change. "Wait what is that?" Akatsuki was with me he could smell it too it was blood; it was luscious and seductive. "I'll go and check it out". He nodded then went off probably to get the disciplinary committee. I followed the scent with my nose sniffing like a dog. I saw a girl near the fountain sitting on the edge playing with the water. I could smell the blood on her she was tempting me even though she didn't know it. I walked towards the girl not sure who she was or what she was. "Hi".

"Ummm hi". I sat next to her she flinched away seeming a little scared or something. "I'm not going to hurt you are you injured?" I asked. "How'd you know?" I put my thumb on her chin to move her head to the side seeing the wound that was re-opened. "How'd you get this?" "Well I was marked sort of it is a long story". "Well I have all night". Then I saw an older woman like Headmaster's age coming towards us. "Miroku let's go". She said. Miroku got up she gave me a small smile then walked away with her. Ok that was weird I wonder who they were and if they were related.

"Aido". "Errr Lord Kaname". "That girl who is she?" "I only know her name Miroku". I replied. Kaname nodded then left I sighed with relief thank god he didn't want me to do anything for once.

Jada's POV

God how annoying Miroku didn't even know that was a vampire and I wasn't going to tell her I guess I didn't want to ruin her first love interest. Call me sentimental; Miroku was just a rookie so she didn't really know the difference. Kaien had gotten no older or uglier he was still the hot guy who used to be with me. I was a bitch when we broke up but he put hunting before me which pissed me off. "Ok here's your room I'm just next door ok". I said. Miroku nodded then I walked into my room and nearly fell over Yagari was standing with a smoke in his mouth.

"Are you going to give me one or are you just going to stand there and ask questions like I'm the enemy?" I asked annoyed. He gave me his while he got himself a new one. I couldn't care less who's it was I was just craving a smoke. "I thought you quit Jada". "I did but sometimes when there's too much stress I have one". Yagari shook his head like a father that was one thing about Yagari I didn't understand. "Jesh Yagari just get a chick pregnant then you have a child". "It's not that I know that you promised Miroku you would stop".

I growled lowly yeah I did Miroku I would quit but something she doesn't know won't hurt her. "It's just one Yagari not even that since you gave me yours". "On another subject why are you here?" He asked. "The association isn't happy with the way things are going here so they sent me and Miroku here to check it out". I replied. "Miroku I can understand but you I don't get". "They sent me here as a teacher and Miroku as a student both sides of the coin".

Miroku's POV

I could hear Jada talking to Yagari for a fact I knew she hadn't quit smoking but she only had one every now and again so I was ok with that. I opened my window it was a beautiful night and you could see the moon and sky easily from here. "I wonder what they're doing now?" I ask out loud. "Try to figure out why you're here". A voice said. I turned around looking at Zero I gave him a look then sat on my bed. "We're here because the association ordered us to it wasn't like we wanted to come here".

"Do you know you were just conversing with one?" Zero asked. The white uniform being very gorgeous oh my god I'm an idiot. "I did what's your point?" "If you did you would've told him to piss off so you didn't". I sighed I was just a rookie still in training but it was a stupid mistake. "Just leave Zero I know about you as well slowly turning into a level E huh it sucks". That pissed him off I swore I saw steam coming out of his ears. "You don't know anything bitch". "Well this bitch knows more than you think I do".

With that Zero left and I just sat there a little confused and angry with myself. "You're Miroku is that correct?" I knew that voice. "Yes pure blood what do you want?" Kaname emerged from the shadows with a slight smile on his face. "What do you know that we don't?" He asked. "A lot which I'm not saying it is none of you concern at the moment Kuran". That angered him a little but he didn't show it. "Kaname you have power but I have more; you have pawns I have kings and queens get the picture you will not win against me even if you tried".

Hanabusa's POV

I heard a loud crash and a scream I ran towards it not sure what it was. I ran into the old dorm then saw that girl Miroku on the ground. "Lord Kaname what happened?" I asked kneeling to have a look at her. "She challenged me; I did what I had to". He replied. That other woman then came in with Yagari Miroku shivered violently. "She has a fever". I said feeling her forehead. "Hanabusa get her to th infirmary I'll fix things here". Yagari replied. I picked her up carefully she leaned into me finding comfort and warm.

"She likes you vampire you better take care of her". The woman said. I nodded then took her to the infirmary; the nurse came running when I placed her on the bed. "It's so cold". Miroku said in her sleep. "Goodness what did this to her?" The nurse asked. "You don't want to know is she going to be ok?" The nurse stripped Miroku of her clothes I looked away a little red. "There are a couple of bruises and cuts plus a bad one on her neck but other than that she should be ok". The nurse said.

I turned back around watching the nurse putting bandages on her. "Sorry to ask you to do this but can you please wrap up the one on her neck I need to go". "Yeah I can do that". The nurse left I gulped I wasn't sure if I could control myself around her. I looked at her neck wound it was still bleeding a little bit I pulled myself back I couldn't do that. But my lust got the better of me I sat on her bed and put a gentle kiss on her neck. She shivered feeling my hot breath on her neck; I licked the blood off then bit her. She gasped starting to wake I couldn't pull away it was delicious too hard to resist.

"Stop...you're hurting...me". She stuttered. I realised I was taking too much then I withdrew from her. "I'm so sorry". Miroku closed her eyes again from the blood loss. I covered up the wound then sat by her side until the morning not sleeping at all.

Miroku's POV

I woke up to a bit of sun in my face and a warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes I winced my neck was sore and I felt weak. "Morning". A voice whispered. Hanabusa was in my room ok that was weird then I looked around I was in the infirmary. Wait INFIRMARY! What happened to me last night? "What am I doing here?" "You challenged Lord Kaname then I heard you scream then I found you unconscious". "Wait a second I did not owe". I said getting into a sitting position. "Earth I call you, Water I call you, Fire I call you, Air I call you and Spirit I call you please heal me". I said.

I could smell the hay and flowers around me then the sound of water and a cooling feeling going through me, I could feel fires warmth and then my spirit felt lighter. Then I got up with a small smile on my face the elements had healed me thank god. I looked at a shocked Hanabusa then realised what I had just done. "Hanabusa please I beg you not to tell anyone". _Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm we were always just that close. _I smiled knowing my sister was around.

"Wrist to wrist, toe to toe, lips just felt just like an inside of a rose". I sang.

Jada's POV

I smiled then ran into my sister's arms I was so worried about her. "So how come when I reach out my finger it feels more than distance between us. In this California bed we're ten thousand miles apart". We sang. Then we laughed it was our song when it first came out we were in my car just after we left home. "Hanabusa I know you saw the power in my sister I beg of you not to say a word to anyone". I said. "Yes I won't say a word". He replied. "Thank you". Miroku said. Hanabusa looked at her guiltily what did what do when I wasn't watching her?

"You ok sis?" "Yeah perfect actually". I smiled then got her some clothes Hanabusa left then Kaien came in with Yagari. "What are you going to do about Kaname he nearly killed my sister?" I asked. "Well Kaname is going to apologise but other than that there's nothing we can do". Kaien explained. "That's it a lousy apology that bullshit". I raved. "Jada its ok an apology will do I did provoke him I don't blame him". Miroku said. Just then Kaname came in Kaien and Yagari left I was going to stay by my sister. "Jada I'll be fine just go". Miroku said.

Miroku's POV

"Are you sure though?" "Yeah go I'll be fine". Jada nodded then left I winced a little I wondered what happened last night? "I'm sorry for provoking you Kaname I would've done the exact same thing but you did that when I didn't expect it and I find that cowardly". I said. "Yes you did and I hope it won't come to that again". "No it won't but if something happens to anyone I come to care about here you will regret it and that sister of ours will be first to go". Kaname looked a little shocked by that I knew his sister was Yuuki and what she was I wasn't stupid.

"She looks little like you; like I said Kaname I know a lot of things most people and vampires don't know". Kaname had a look in his eyes I didn't like then I saw Zero coming towards us with Yuuki walking beside him. "Err Kaname". Yuuki said. I rolled my eyes then Zero smirked at me then Kaname got up and left a shiver went down my spine not good.

Hanabusa's POV

I couldn't get Miroku out of my mind what I did was terrible and I made her condition worse; seeing her healing herself it was shocking. Having power over the five elements was something I had never heard of. "Hanabusa". Akatsuki said. "God this is killing me". "What is it?" "Nothing what's up?" Akatsuki gave me a look so I walked with him to the dorm for sleep.

Jada's POV

What a night my sister being nearly killed and I wanted to kill that vampire Kuran for doing it. I walked into Kaien's office not sure what classes I had and I was praying for no night classes. "Headmaster what classes do I have?" I asked. He gave me the schedule and I nearly fell over pretty much all my classes were night. "You BASTARD!" I screamed. "Calm down Jada Yagari had to live with it so you do now too". Kaien said. "I told you I didn't want to teach vampires my every instinct is to kill them I know your vision to have humans and vampires live together in harmony I respect it and I want that but I'm a hunter it is what I'm made to do".

"Jada this you isn't the real you the real you is hidden inside there because of what happened nearly 16 years ago with the birth of our child it shattered you when I left..." I cut him off. "Don't you dare bring her into this Kaien Miroku doesn't know about her real parents and I want it to stay that way you left because you were scared of raising a child and with me as well". "It wasn't like that Jada I left so I could keep you and our daughter safe I still love you and Miroku very much". I felt a pang in my heart Kaien had never told me he loved me maybe at the birth of Miroku but I didn't know if he meant it.

"Kaien there was a time I would've believed you but when you got Yuuki I begged you for help because we were having trouble but you didn't help you chose Yuuki over your own flesh and blood". "I made a promise to Juri and Romeo to protect Yuuki and when you asked for my help I tried to". He replied. I walked out of the room disgusted with his lies he hadn't helped me when I needed him the most. I ran into Kaname literally I stumbled back a little out of it. "I'm sorry". "No need to worry; I heard your conversation I know the truth now". "Obviously Kuran I'm not going to deny it Miroku is my daughter yes and I ask you to not tell her I will tell her when the time is right".


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku's POV

Yuuki and Zero walked with me to class I hoped Jada would be our teacher. But my hope was shattered when Yagari came in Yuuki gave me a warm smile. I don't know if I could live up to my promise killing her first if Kaname hurt anyone I would come to care about. "Morning we have a new student Miroku". Yagari said. I gave him the death stare he just smiled like a father would do; someone kill me. People turned around to look at me I smiled then waved at them Zero nearly laughed which was rare. "Hi I'm Miroku". I said.

"Alright class time to get to work". Yagari said. _Epic fail _I thought as he started the class. I nearly fell asleep a couple of times Yuuki had to keep nudging me to keep awake. "Sorry I'm not used to school that much". I said. "That's alright Miroku". Later that day I went back to my dorm I didn't feel like watching the night class come out. "Miroku I think I might die". Jada said coming in. "What is it?" "Kaien has put me on all of the night classes". "Ohmygod that would suck and let me guess you want to kill em all". I said. "YES". She screamed.

I hugged my sister she was amazing always making me laugh. "You can do it like I have to be in class". "Which reminds me you fell asleep huh?" She asked. "Well no Yuuki kept nudging me so nope". "Got to go hun see you later". Jada said before leaving. Jada went running I smiled then bursted out laughing I loved my sister she was amazing. "Thought you might be here". Yuuki said. "Yep this is my room". "Cool anyway I'm on duty I thought you might like to help". "Yeah that sounds like fun". We walked out together it was a nice night the air was soothing.

Hanabusa's POV

That woman was our new teacher great. "I'm Miss Jada you're new teacher". She said looking around. Some eyes became red and Jada had a murderous look on her face. "Sit down and we'll begin". We sat down then she began teaching how boring I yawned. "Hanabusa pay attention this is important". Jada snapped. I looked up then stared at the board while she lectured about something or rather. Finally it was over then I practically ran out of it god finally it was over; I walked around enjoying the night.

"Miroku?" "Oh hi Hanabusa". She looked happy but something looked different. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah why?" "Has something changed or is it just me?" "Oh I put up my hair that's all it is kinda of a tradition". Her hair was up it didn't suit her, her hair was beautifully long. I could hear girls looking around I smiled then said bye to Miroku. I walked over to my dorm not sure what else to do then I saw a bunch of girls near it as I thought. "AIDO". Girls screamed.

"Oh hi girls what a nice night isn't it past your bedtimes". They all screamed again then Miroku came in front of me. "It is forbidden for the day class students to be up past a certain time go back to your dorms now". She snapped. Wow she had power and was firm with everything. I waved at the girls as they went then Miroku gave me a look. "Sorry". "I knew you had a reputation to do that to girls I didn't believe it now I do". I laughed she was making me laugh which was rare. "What about you though they'll give you death stares tomorrow?" "Yeah I guess they will but I couldn't care less what they think".

"I like that someone who does whatever they like and not care about what people say". She flushed a little I smiled at her then I saw Miss Jada walking toward us. "Hanabusa good night". Jada said pulling Miroku away. "Bye Hanabusa". Miroku said. I waved feeling lonely all of a sudden ok what was happening to me.

Jada's POV

God what a night I could've slapped my sister one she didn't even care that was conversing with a vampire she was insane. "What is it Jada?" She asked annoyed. "You conversing with a vampire are you INSANE? That is not what we are here for that is not what the association is here for". I snapped. "Jada I don't care ok I'm just talking with him it isn't hurting anyone". Miroku replied. "You don't get it god I have always told you vampires are bad that is why your grandparents died". "Wait grandparents and my grandparents; their yours too Jada".

Oh shit I forgot dammit it is too hard I won't be able to keep my secret a secret much longer with the way I'm going. "That is what I mean our grandparents and parents died from vampires". "Level E's Jada they don't have control over their powers while aristocrats do and pure bloods". I walked away from her too pissed off with her. I walked to Kaien's office ready to fight with him over this. "Kaien Cross". I said. "Jada what is it?" He replied getting out of his chair. "I can't stay here otherwise Miroku will find out about her parents being here with you around it...it hurts too much and I just took it out on my daughter. So I'm leaving".

"Jada Miroku will find out sooner or later". Kaien said. "I know but she isn't ready for that and I don't think I am either". Kaien stepped toward me I wasn't sure whether to flinch back or stay where I was. I didn't move he came closer to me my heart started to beat a lot faster I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. "You don't have to worry Miroku will understand why you kept it from her for so long and one of those reasons is me I didn't be around enough for you or her like I should've and I regret it every day I'm alive".

"I can't stand this it hurts it brings back memories I don't want ever to come back to my mind". The stress was too much I needed a smoke and fast I walked out of Kaien's office then went to Yagari's. "Please tell me you are clothed and have a smoke on you". "Yeah come in". I went in thank god he was clothed plus I could see a pack of smokes on his table. I ran over grabbed one and got his lighter I light one up. Then took a big inhale of the heavenly substance even though it is bad for us. "What happened now?" "Well me having a breakdown then I had a big go at Miroku then went to Kaien and had a go at him I just needed a smoke".

Miroku's POV

What was Jada's problem I'm only talking to Hanabusa not going out with him? "You ok?" Zero asked. "Yeah I'm fine just shit that's all". "What kind of shit?" "Aren't you snoopy tonight I'm not in the mood Zero so just please piss off". I felt another presence near me I couldn't help but feel angry. "Kuran get your ass down here and out of the shadows before I blow your ass out of here". Kaname jumped down and I just looked at the two boys. "Vampires so effing annoying". I walked away from both of them ready to leave this god forsaken place.

"Jada can we go I hate it here?" I asked as I opened her door. She wasn't there I shook my head then went to my room where the headmaster was waiting."Have I done something wrong?" I asked. "No Miroku I'm here about earlier Jada came and told me what happened you need to give her a break. She is stressed out enough as it is". "Hahaha that's BS headmaster has she got it like I do some people here are so snoopy I'd rather go back to the Hunter's Association and that's saying something". "Just give her some slack ok". I laughed give my sister slack I've done that for years many years.

"I have headmaster more than once she hasn't ever told me about our parents and once we lived on the streets until the association took us in". I raved. The headmaster looked very surprised I thought Jada had told him. "I tried to work but I was too young Jada tried to work but no one would hire her because she had me with her". I explained. He wanted me to explain more I didn't want to but I knew I should. "I tried to go a foster family but Jada didn't want to put me in danger of some kind. I didn't want to go but I wanted to at the same time I was afraid and hoped someone would help us. That's when the Hunter's Association found us then took us in training us we are indebted to them". I explained.

"I'm sorry for all the hardships you went through Miroku but you should stay here and get an education". Kaien said. I could see that he was upset but I had no idea why. "Headmaster is everything ok?"

Hanabusa's POV

What is with that lady seriously I was just talking to Miroku speaking of her I admit I want to drink her blood again. No I can't do that she is an innocent girl who doesn't deserve that. I walked towards the old dorm when I saw Miroku walking back there through the back way I wonder where she had been. I walked toward her room finally getting there I knocked on her door. "Oh hi Hanabusa are you ok sorry about my sister from before". She said quickly. "Slow down Miroku its ok".

Tears streamed down her face I had a sudden urge to wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry I've just had a bit of a night". She walked into her room I followed not sure what else to do. "Umm is there something you came to see me about?" She asked. I wanted to tell her what I did to her that night. "Miroku I...I want to tell you something about the night you came". I started. "What is stopping you?" "You would hate me for a long time". "Hanabusa I know that you're a vampire and I'm ok with that I don't care what my sister says I like you and I want to know more about you".

She covered her mouth I smiled though it was cute. "I like you too and I would love to know more about you". Miroku smiled her blush going away a little bit she was a mysterious girl for sure. Then I could hear footsteps coming towards us and I need to bolt right then and there. "Hanabusa out the window". Miroku said. I jumped out the window then heard Jada go into Miroku's room I listened in.

Jada's POV

After having a good conversation with Yagari I knew I had to apologise to Miroku. "Hi Miroku I'm so sorry about earlier it just brings back memories of our parents death and I swore I would avenge them no matter what". I said. "Jada do me a favour and let me talk to whoever I want no matter if it is a vampire". "Miroku please this is hard enough for me just please let me be at ease and not talk to him or any vampire for that matter". "Fire I call you warm my sisters spirit". "Don't you dare Miroku". I threatened.

Then I could feel the warmth of a fire place inside myself I smiled. "It feels nice Miroku but it won't work I hate vampires end of story". Miroku groaned in annoyance I smirked she would never change me. "You're just like your mother Miroku". Her mother me; god I'm a terrible person I don't mean to be but if Miroku would find out she would hate me because of things I've made her go through. "Look you need some sleep so I'll see you tomorrow". I said. She nodded then I walked to my room.

I opened my room to find Kuran sitting on my chair. "What do you want vampire?" "I want to know what your daughter is she is intriguing and would make a good vampire". "You would never turn her if it is against her will". "I might if she unconscious then it would be too late". I wanted to stab him after saying that about my daughter I really wanted a lot. "Piss off Kuran and if you hurt my daughter in anyway including turning her I will hurt what you cherish most". Kaname nodded then walked out of my room I sighed with relief thank god. I heard footsteps and groaned I was tired and needed some sleep and maybe a smoke but that's beside the point.

"Jada". "Piss off you bastard don't talk to me". I snapped. "Jada we need to talk". Kaien said. I opened the door then slammed it in his face I smirked that should give him the message. But then he kicked opened the door I let out a small scream. "I told you Kaien leave me alone". "I want to tell you I left because I was scared that we would only be together because of our baby I thought you didn't love me so I left". "I thought the same Kaien it broke me when you left which proved to me that you didn't love me". _You call my name I come to you in pieces so you can make me hope... _That song rang in my head it was true.

A tear escaped my eye crying was a rare event for me and Kaien knew I only cried when I was heaps upset. "Jada I love you not just because you gave birth to our child I loved you before that". _I tried so hard... so hard...I tried so hard... Then I see your face I know I'm finally yours... if I find everything I thought I lost before you call my name...I come to you in pieces... so you can make me hope..._ "Do you remember our song?" I asked trying to hold back a sob. "Of course I do 'Pieces' by RED". "That song has been ranging in my head since you came in here".

Miroku's POV

I wished Hanabusa told me what happened that night when I was nearly killed. _There's a pain inside of me like some kind of master...I try to save you but I can't find the answer _that song rang in my head. I got into my bed then fell into a deep sleep. _"Ow that hurts stop...please". I felt pain in my neck someone was drinking from me. The person withdrew and I gasped it was Hanabusa I hit the wall scared out of my mind. "I'm so sorry I tried to tell you that first night you were here I drank from you. Your blood is like nothing I've ever tasted or smelt before". He explained. "No leave me alone". _

I woke up a little scared but it was just a dream right? I walked to class Jada was teaching today I smiled yay! I sat next to Yuuki she gave me a warm smile on the other hand Zero gave me a cold shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him then faced the front. "I'm Miss Jada your teacher for today". I wondered where Yagari was then I had a feeling he was out hunting. God the lesson was more boring than usual I actually fell asleep. "Miroku!" Jada snapped. I snapped my head up a little embarrassed. "Sorry". That day the student president came to see me great he was going to have a go at me. "You better do well in the test tomorrow or we have to do everything for the ball". I gave Yuuki a look she just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You too Yuuki it is always your scores that make us do the preparations". He snapped. Yuuki and I both tried to keep straight faces it was too funny for words how angry he was about it. "Make sure you two are ready for the test tomorrow". He said then walked off.

We bursted out laughing it was classic we were both going to fail epically but we were ok with that. "I wonder if Yagari will be supervising tomorrows test or Jada". Yuuki said. "Yeah I guess so". My head wasn't there it was well I actually don't know. "Miroku anyone there?" Yuuki asked. I shook my head getting back to the real world I apologised Yuuki smiled at me.

"I'll need help with the crowds today Zero is doing something". Yuuki said. "Yeah of course I'll help". We walked toward the moon dorm where the crowds were already there my jaw dropped.

Hanabusa's POV

We walked through the gates people started to scream as usual as we walked through. I saw Yuuki doing a poor job of keeping them at bay when Miroku came in the middle of us well behind us and yelled. "All of you to your dorms or you will get detentions for two weeks now MOVE". I turned around and watched them all go silent then walk off slowly. "Good job Miroku". Yuuki said smiling. "Thanks I didn't know I could do that".

"You could be a good replacement for Zero". I joked jumping into the conversation. "Oh hi Hanabusa". Miroku said. "Shouldn't you be going to class?" "I'm on my way I thought I might congratulate Miroku on a great job of sending them away". Miroku blushed then I walked off knowing she knew what I meant. "Hanabusa you know you shouldn't be involved with that girl she's from the association she isn't good news". Ruka stated. "Blah blah blah Ruka I'm just having some fun". "Keep it that way".

I rolled my eyes she could be so annoying I couldn't believe Akatsuki fell for her. "Takuma what did your grandfather say about Miroku and Jada?" I asked. "He said that they are no threat to us and to leave them be". I nodded I wondered if I went out with Miroku what his grandfather would do. "Class sit down please so we can get on with the lesson". Miss Jada said. We all did what we were told I noticed Kaname was quiet too quiet he was planning something. We sat there for a life time while she lectured about medieval times and shit. "Kaname may I see you now please, class dismissed". We all left I wasn't sure what was going on but I hoped it wouldn't hurt Miroku.

Jada's POV

I asked Kaname to stay behind because I wanted to know what the vampire council was up to. I knew that the association was working together and I wanted to know what. "Kaname I know that the vampire council is working with the association and I want to know what they are planning and why". "I wouldn't know Miss Jada". "That's total bullshit Kuran look we have our differences but I want to know so I can protect Miroku and the students here from bloodshed which I know is coming soon".

"I don't know but it has been going on for a while all I know is that the council wanted you and Miroku to come here that's all". I nodded pissed off thinking why would they want us here why? "Thank you Kaname you may go". He left then Yagari came in I looked at him. "They're working with the council Yagari we need to find out why". "Hmmm that is different I knew that there was a little corruption but nothing this big".

"I want to protect Miroku but the only way that can happen is if I tell her who her parents are then tell her what is happening but she's only a child she isn't ready for this". I said. "I'm sure you would rather her hear it from you not anyone else". He replied. "I do but she might hate me and maybe Kaien for making her life hell I don't want that Yagari". "Jada you have to get over your fear no matter what". I nodded then walked to my room where Kaien was waiting for me great.

"Jada you have to tell Miroku this is going to be a big fight". "Kaien I will when I'm ready and she is ready she'll hate me and maybe you as well for making her life a living hell I'm ashamed and terrified she'll hate me". "Don't think about yourself Jada think about our child think about her what happens if she finds out from Kaname or anyone else she'll hate us even more".

Miroku's POV

Wow I didn't know I didn't have that kind of voice and scariness in it. "Hey Miroku". I turned around Kaname stood before me just peachy. "What is it that you want?" I asked. "I thought you might like to know about your real parents". Wait real parents they died from a vampire they were my real parents right? "My parents died-" Kaname cut me off. "Died from vampires maybe they were your grandparents Miroku Jada is keeping something from you something you should know".

"Like what Kuran if she wants to tell me then she can tell me when she's ready". Zero jumped down from the tree stopping Kaname from talking. "Leave Kuran". Kaname looked at me. "We'll talk about it another time". Then he walked away Zero gave me a look; I nodded. "Thank you Zero". "You're welcome". I walked off into the night I needed to get away from the Academy it sucked since I did like it there. There was a local park there it was a nice place so I sat on the bench looking at the moon.

"You shouldn't be here by yourself you can be in danger". I sighed. "I couldn't care less I feel like shit and if someone wants to fight me then bring em on". Hanabusa sat next to me I had a feeling Kaname sent him to encourage me becoming a vampire. "Did Kaname send you?" "No Miroku Kaien sent me actually Zero told him that you went off so he sent me to keep an eye out for you". I sighed of course he wouldn't come here on his own he had to be ordered to how depressing. "I'm not a child".

"I know that but when I heard I volunteered or would you have Zero come instead of me". He replied. "NO of course not Zero despises me I think he gives me looks like bad ones and gives me the cold shoulder so no". Hanabusa smiled at me then I blushed I realised what I said.

Hanabusa's POV

I guess I did caught her in the act of saying she did want me to come after her. "That's alright I'm good company". "Shut up that doesn't help". We both laughed it was fun Miroku's hair was up I hated it that way. "Could you explain to me why your hair is up it doesn't suit you?" I asked. That stopped her memories flooding back to her and pain. Tears escaped her eyes when she spoke.

"Well I was put into a foster home for a little while the family who took care of me said that the women only wore their hairs up. So I put mine up then one day I put it down because I love it that way then they...they..." A sob left her lips I took her in my arms more tears left her I tighten my grip on her. "They beated me then they sliced me all the way down my body to the tip of my toe". She sobbed. "Miroku are you serious?" "Yeah". "It's ok everything will be ok". I said pulling her closer. "Thank you". I smiled and nodded she just kept crying and I was ok with that for some unknown reason. "You've changed me Miroku". I whispered. "How so?" She looked up her eyes red as roses.

I wiped away the rest of the tears that were still on her beautiful face. "Because I would've never stayed here with a crying girl but here I am. I haven't got interest with the girls who fan over me and that hasn't happened since I got here. I don't think of any other girls beside you I can't get you out of my head Miroku". She smiled at me I was babbling on but she just smiled and nodded. "That is very sweet of you Hanabusa that I'm the only girl in your world". I saw her blush I smirked after I said all that I should've been the one blushing. "Hanabusa stop smirking at me I don't like it".

Jada's POV

I looked around for Miroku for ages but she wasn't anywhere I ran to Kaien's office he was sitting there with a smile on his face. "Where is she?" I demanded. "She left but Hanabusa is keeping an eye out for her". I wanted to kill my sister she liked a vampire and that is impossible. "Jada Hanabusa called me just before you got here do you know the things that her foster family did to her?" I thought back no she didn't tell me anything about her foster family I put her in while I hunted.

"No she didn't say anything". I felt a little scared what did Taka do to her? "What did she do?" "You will want to hear it from Miroku I have a huge urge to go to Taka's house and kill her". "That's a father's instinct". He nodded then I walked out not sure if Miroku was ok. _She sent for you last night...she heard you were calling burning in tears a thousand times... _I'm an idiot not Miroku she needed me and I wasn't there. "Jada stop". Kaien grabbed my hand then pulled me to his lips, my lips crushed with his.

Ok it felt good really good Kaien hadn't changed one bit. "Kaien we can't". As much as I wanted to I know that I couldn't I was a hunter not a school teacher. "Jada I've missed you and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you or our daughter". He whispered. "Kaien we just..." he cut me off with another kiss. "Kaien I've missed you too". We heard footsteps then we broke apart Yagari was standing there with small smile on his face.

Miroku's POV

"Why you just confessed to me that you would've rather me than anyone else?" I blushed again god this boy and making me blush. "Does Jada know?" "No she doesn't I never told her because I was afraid she would do something irrational". Another tear went down my face I hated this I felt like utter shit and I was an emotional mess. "Talk to me Miroku". I looked up at him his face was filled with concern and curiosity. I had never seen anyone beside Jada care so much about me. "I'm afraid of letting my hair down because if I do I fear she will come and hurt me again".

"That will never happen I promise I will protect you she doesn't know your here along with her freak family". "I'm sorry you have to listen to me Hanabusa I just needed to tell someone". Hanabusa sighed then kissed my forehead I blushed. "Hanabusa do you ever feel like you need to leave the people you love to find who you are?" I asked. "Yes I do it happens a bit but I know that without them I am nothing they defy who I am". "So Jada's a vampire hunter does that mean I have to be?" I kept asking questions and Hanabusa answered them all honestly I couldn't believe he was confiding in me.

We both got up then walked back to the Academy. "I think Jada wants to see you when we get back". "I don't want to see her at the moment because if I do I'll just lash out at her and tell her I don't want to be a vampire hunter. Then she'll freak". We walked into the gates the sun was about to come up and Hanabusa looked very tired. "See you later Hanabusa you need some sleep". He nodded then kissed my cheek I blushed, he left then I walked to my dorm and jumped on the bed. "Miroku time to get up". Yuuki said bursting through the door. "NO". I complained. "Come on we have the test today and I don't want to fail".

Hanabusa's POV

What a night Miroku confided in me and I confided in her jesh what is happening to me? I walked into the dorm then remember I had to talk to the headmaster but it was too late I needed sleep. I walked onto my bed then slept the whole day. That late afternoon we walked through the gate I saw Miroku looking groggy I forgot they had to do a test today. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Good tired like really tired I won't be going out til dawn again". "Did you do well in the test?" "Yeah sort of I bet Yuuki by one point". I laughed Miroku laughed with me.

"I need to get to class I'll see you later". "Hanabusa?" I turned around. "Can you tell Jada I want to see her after class I need to talk to her?" I nodded then walked off with Akatsuki and Ruka. "Hanabusa have you convinced her yet?" Kaname asked. "No I haven't but I will try my best". "Alright everyone sit down please the class is about to begin". Jada called. During the lesson my mind wondered to Miroku I knew that there were secrets that she needed to know about. After the class was done I went to Jada she gave me a smile which was rare.

"Miroku wants to see you. I would like to know about Miroku and her parents". "Hanabusa Miroku's parents died a long time ago". "Aren't they your parents too?" I asked. Jada sighed not shocked or anything. "I'm Miroku's biological mother". I gasped ok that is a shock how could Jada keep that from her and do what she did to her. "Jada Miroku...go to her she needs to tell you something I will not tell anyone about her biological mother". Jada nodded then left.

Jada's POV

Shit I keep spilling everything to everyone I ran towards our dorm, Miroku was in her room looking out the window. "Jada I have to tell you something about Taka". She turned around I saw a huge scare on her face going down to the tip of her toe. "Miroku what..." "One day I didn't wear my hair up like Taka's family wanted me to and they beated me then they sliced me". Tears escaped my eyes how couldn't have I seen this I'm such an idiot. "Miroku I...I'm so sorry". She wrapped her arms around me I felt like shit how could I have let that happen.

"Jada it is done now I just wanted to tell you so it shouldn't just be vampires you hate but some people too not all vampires are bad". "I'm such a bad mother". I sobbed. "Mother?" Oh shit eff me. "I feel like a mother to you Miroku I'm sorry". She smiled then tightened her grip on me we stood there for a while before we took our different ways. I walked to my room to find Kaien standing there with a small smile on his face. "Kaien I couldn't tell her she told me what Taka and her family did to her I want to kill them". Kaien wrapped his arms around me giving me comfort. He was so warm and welcoming I felt happy he was protecting me.

"Hanabusa told me last night I wanted to kill them". Kaien said. "Yeah it is just so hard". Kaien held me then Kaname came into our room another secret that Kaname knows just effing great. "Headmaster I want to turn Miroku". He said simply. "I'm sorry Kaname but I won't let you do that".


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku's POV

I walked around the grounds not caring that my scare was showing I had made a good foundation to cover them up. "Miroku..." Hanabusa's voice echoed. I spun around to see Hanabusa he was looking at my scare. "Does it go right down the tip of your toe?" I took off my shoe to show him he gasped then clenched his fists. "I've never seen you angry Hanabusa". "That's because I'm not an angry person but when something happens to a person I care about I would kill them". I didn't want that even though they deserved it. "As much as I want that I wouldn't let you".

"Why Miroku?" He asked. "Because as much as they deserve it; it isn't right and that blood would be on both of our hands and I don't want to live with that". Hanabusa nodded knowing I was right then he turned sad his eyes filled with regret. "Hanabusa is something wrong you know you can talk to me". "I...I drank from you the first night you came here Miroku the reason why you were extra weak and all was because of me". He confessed. My mind began to race ohmygod he drank from me that's why I felt heaps weak. I took deep breaths ok well he was a vampire what else can he do?

"It was just your neck wound was bleeding and your blood smelt so alluring and good I just couldn't control myself". "Hanabusa its ok I forgive you".

Jada's POV

Kaname didn't really do anything when Kaien told him no. "I will tell Miroku the truth about you two". "Don't you dare Kuran I swear to god if you do you will regret it". I threatened. I wasn't in the mood for this shit and he was pissing me off even more. "Either I turn her and not tell her or I tell her and she'll turn on her own free will which ever your choice". Yagari came in with a gun so did Zero they were both giving me looks.

"You are not turning Miroku Kaname". Kaien's voice was firm and final. "I've already talked to our council they said it is a good idea especially with her powers". "NO Kaname". Kaien yelled. I had never seen Kaien angry and I never wanted to since I knew what he was capable of when he was pissed off. "Get out Kaname don't ever threaten us again". As Kaname exited I couldn't help but feel sick in the stomach. "Kaien I feel like I'm going to vomit". I ran toward the toilet then vomited I felt like crap. Kaien's hand landed on my shoulder to give me comfort.

"I have a bad feeling this isn't over he will turn her Kaien whether we like it or not". I said. "I won't let him things have been taken away in my life I won't let anything stand in the way of keeping my daughter and her mother with me". I smiled Kaien did really love us even though it had been nearly sixteen years. I gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Kaien what can we do?" I asked. "We'll take it step by step Jada just be patient". I nodded then Kaien pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

Hanabusa's POV

I couldn't believe she had forgave me I was so happy I wrapped my arms around her. "It won't happen again I promise". "I hope so". I smiled then let her go Miroku was shivering a little. "You cold?" She nodded then we walked to her dorm room. "Well goodnight Hanabusa". She said. I smiled then she kissed my cheek I flushed. "Night". She closed the door so I walked out into the night Akatsuki was waiting for me. "Have you told her yet?" "No I don't think she knows either". I replied.

Akatsuki sighed I knew that I had to tell her but I had the biggest feeling she would be very upset. "You can't change that Hanabusa and I know you don't have feelings for her". Maybe I did but I know that it was a no I didn't; I nodded I had to tell her soon. "Where's Lord Kaname?" "Last I heard he went to see the headmaster and that Jada teacher". "You think they have a thing?" I asked. "From what it seems". Kaname was going to use that against them to make Miroku a vampire and he was going to make sure he would turn her. "Do you think he'll turn her?" I asked. "Most likely".

"I will turn her and she will let me turn her willingly". Kaname said. I jumped while Akatsuki just stood there. "Does she want to become a vampire?" "She's a vampire hunter Hanabusa so probably no". I turned to Lord Kaname I needed to know why he wanted to turn her. "Lord Kaname why do you want to turn her?" I asked. "Because it's part of the plan". Takuma came after Kaname he knew what was going on and I was going to find out. "Kaname my grandfather wants to speak to you". Kaname nodded then walked off I gave Takuma a look then I knew that I had to question him. "What is Kaname up to Takuma?" I asked. "I'm not sure but it will probably be for good".

Miroku's POV

Something was bothering Hanabusa I could tell but I was scared to ask. I heard a knock on my door I went to see Takuma standing there. "Uh hi Miroku". "Is something wrong Takuma you seem a little...I'm not sure what's the right word". I was confused but I still let Takuma through he needed to say something. "Miroku you know that Kaname wants to turn you". "Yes I do but I have no idea why I'm of no use to him". "Your powers might be". I shivered it was freezing. "Fire I call you to heat this room". I said. I felt warmth as did Takuma from what I saw.

"Wow". I smiled I guess no one really didn't know my true potential. "Takuma why are you here?" I asked. "Kaname wants to turn you and I think that it isn't a good idea but whatever Lord Kaname does it for a good reason". "So you want me to say yes, do you have any idea of what my sister would do or the headmaster god I would be killed". I replied. "Ok well I'll see at the ball tomorrow night". I nodded oh shit I need a dress and fast very fast after Takuma left I ran to see Yuuki. "YUUKI!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" "I don't have a dress for tomorrow". I sobbed. Yuuki smiled then Zero came over. "Get back to work".

"Zero don't be so rude". She snapped. Zero rolled his eyes then walked off Yuuki gave me a warm smile. "Ok we'll go shopping tomorrow then". Then I thought maybe the elements could help me with a dress I wanted a moon coloured long v-neck dress but I knew I wouldn't find it. "Actually don't worry Yuuki by the way I know Kaname is getting you a dress!" "Shhhh". We laughed then I walked off back to the dorm for some sleep. The next day not many people were in class and Yagari wasn't impressed. "Since everyone has gone last minute shopping for the ball tonight class is dismissed today".

Yuuki and I got up together going to the hall to help with the hall since we both failed. The class president glared at us Yuuki and I just smiled and waved we bursted out laughing. That day was exhausting we did everything and now it was time for the ball really to begin. I went out to the fountain putting my fingers in the water. "The elements I ask for your help I know what kind of dress I want and I want my hair down for once please help me make it come true". I stood up the moon was a beautiful silver that was the colour I wanted and my hair would amazing down.

I could feel the elements engulfing my body as my outfit changed they were helping me. "Thank you". I went to my dorm where there was a mirror I smiled I looked amazing. It was all I wanted everything I thought I looked amazing yes I bragging but I never do that so. I walked back to the ballroom I could see people going in I smiled it's going to be fun. I walked in the ballroom looked amazing. "Good evening". I smiled Hanabusa seemed very formal. "Hi". I turned around his face went into shock.

Jada's POV

I got into my dark purple knee length dress with my hair pulled into a nice tight bun. The headmaster looked good in an old fashion tux I thought he looked cute. "Well you ready?" I asked. Kaien offered me his arm I took it gladly he is so gentlemanly. We walked to the ballroom it seemed so perfect I couldn't wait to see Miroku. Kaien and I parted since I knew he had to talk to Yuuki and Zero about guarding everything tonight. I looked around everyone looked good then I saw Miroku I smiled she looked amazing. She was wearing a silverly v-neck long dress that hugged a little to her body.

But her hair that's what got me it was down it looked beautiful with the outfit. "Jada". I smiled and hugged her she had grown up so much. "Well don't you look amazing tonight who are you trying to impress?" I asked. "No one Jada I thought I would look nice for this thing". I nodded then saw Hanabusa but something was off I became a little worried. "Evening ladies". His usual charm of course but something was definitely off. "May I take Miroku off your hands?" He asked. I nodded then Hanabusa offered his arm to Miroku she took gladly. "See ya".

Something was definitely wrong and Miroku was going to get her heartbroken. "Doesn't she look stunning tonight?" Kaien asked. "Yeah but tonight seems like it's going to be a bad one for her". Kaien looked at Miroku and Hanabusa they went outside the feeling didn't go away it only got worse.

Miroku's POV

Hanabusa took me outside I felt a little scared something was going to happen. "I need to tell you something about me Miroku...I'm...gay". I went into shock ohmygod why didn't he tell me earlier! "Oh cool". That's all I could say as I fought back the tears. Hanabusa walked off while I stood there in shock ok I can't let this ruin my night. "Oh hi Miroku". That was Takuma's voice. "Hi Takuma need some air huh". "Yeah after all the girls crowding around it kinda gets hard to breathe". I smiled then turned around a little shocked to see him bending down offering me his hand.

I took it slowly not sure why he wanted to dance with me. "You look radiant tonight Miroku". Takuma said. "Thank you". We began to dance the waltz I was lucky Jada taught me. We were dancing very slowly since I had forgotten and was a little scared. "Sorry we're dancing so slow Takuma I'm just not a confident dancer". "You don't have be I don't mind going slow". I smiled Takuma was so nice I wouldn't let a little set back ruin my night I could hear the girls they weren't very happy. "So are enjoying your night?" Takuma asked. "Most of it right now I am".

"Hanabusa told you then". I nodded still a little upset but for some reason I had a feeling about it. "Does it bother you?" "NO of course not people are free to be who they want to be". I replied. We stopped abruptly I was a little confused then I saw Kaname standing there. "Ichijou I would like some time alone with Miroku". "Of course see you later Miroku". I nodded going mute then he left I looked at Kaname. "You look lovely tonight". "Thank you". "Has Jada told you yet about your family?" I shook my head I was very confused about this Kaname wouldn't give me a proper answer.

"Look whatever you want to say just say it". Kaname shook his head. "No that is for your parents to do goodnight Miroku". I nodded then he left I went back inside to see Yuuki with Kaname. Zero was leaning back just looking around I approached him. "You should be having a good time as much as it will be a pain for you". "I'm here on duty since the headmaster ordered me to". He replied. "Yeah so come on Zero have some fun I'm sure Yuuki would dance with you if you asked". He glared at me then shook his head I looked around everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"Zero would you please dance with me". I asked ever so sweetly. He gave me a look saying 'no effing way'. I scoffed then walked off to find Jada I needed answers and I guess tonight would be a place and time to do so. I saw Takuma crowd around girls again I smiled dancing with him was fun. I walked up to him with a small smile on my face. "Takuma may I have this dance?" I asked. "Yes I think that sounds great".

Jada's POV

Kaien was still gone I felt kinda lonely and looking a little like an idiot I looked around to see Miroku dancing with Takuma. I couldn't help but smile they both seemed happy but I did wonder what happened to Hanabusa. "May I have this dance?" I smiled Kaien seemed so formal I turned around to see Yagari I looked at him. "Umm Yagari I'm a little confused". "Kaien isn't here and you seem a little lonely". "That's very considerate of you". I took his hand reluctantly then I could sense Kaien watching us. I stopped then removed my hand oh god he's going to hate me. "May I have this dance with you?" Kaien asked.

"Yes". I gave Yagari a look then walked off with Kaien. "You look amazing tonight". "Thank you so do you". It was romantic Kaien was a total gentleman to me jesh he mustn't be happy with me. "Kaien are we good?" "Of course why wouldn't we be?" "Just the look you were giving me and Yagari it kinda made me feel like I did something wrong". "NO Jada". He replied. "Kaien you were gone for a while and I standing around like an idiot how do you think I felt and Yagari was being considerate". Kaien nodded was he jealous I never thought he was the jealous type. "Kaien I never thought you were the jealous type".

Kaien shook his head then I looked around smiling when I saw Miroku still dancing with Takuma. They would make a good couple yes I've gotten over the fact that Miroku attracts vampire men but it doesn't bother me much anymore. I know that the vampire council wouldn't allow it once they actually did go out. After a little while of dancing I went outside for some air someone came up behind me. "Kaname I'm so sick of this". "Jada you must tell her tonight or I will". "I will tell her when I think the time is right". Kaname shook his head then walked away the pit in my stomach went lower shit. I went inside to warn Kaien when I saw Kaname and Miroku outside.


End file.
